Nightmares
Summary Ince Castle battles inner demons, Atlas learns more about his past and Zebedee works to keep them both afloat, even when he comes upon the most remarkable discovery himself. Will the three manage to bring light to an otherwise dark past? Plot Ince Castle awakens to find himself in a scrapyard, the same one he came from where he is suddenly confronted by his old friends, who blame him for not being able to save them from scrap but he cannot escape and suddenly a black tank engines yells "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" and charges straight at Castle. Castle wakes suddenly form his nightmare to find everyone else asleep but upon going back to sleep is unaware that Zebedee was also awake and heard him. The next morning Atlas greets Castle warmly but the latter firstly ignores him and then responds sarcastically to him. When a group of enthusiasts take his photograph, he yells at them much to Atlas' shock before Castle goes on about how he couldn't save his friends and about his awful life in the scrap yard describing how Atlas would never understand before departing with his train leaving Atlas in a state of confusion and sorrow for Castle. That evening Zebedee is resting at his station when he spots Charles Crawfoots and his beloved wife Tabitha approaching him and reveal that the Masonry Bridge Scrapyard recently closed down and was bought by non other than Mr. Traverse who then arrives and reveals to build a factory their but Tabitha reveals that her parents museum received an offer to help save engines and rolling stock from the scrapyard and bring it to the muse or save them from scrap essentially a rescue mission. Zebedee agrees to the decision but decides to bring a small team to assist him and Tabitha in visiting the scrapyard. One of those being Ince Castle who initially refuses having previously been a victim of the Masonry Bridge Scrapyard before emotionally stating that he'd never return to the scrapyard but in the end agrees to assist Zebedee in the rescue mission but states he would go no further than the opening of the Masonry Bridge Scrapyard much to the bigger engine's delight. As Zebedee departs Castle spots the black tank engine watching him who then disappears. The next morning Zebedee and Castle wake early with the latter waiting impatiently for the arrival or Tabitha, when Atlas arrives and upon hearing about the two other engine's plan wishes to join much to Castle's annoyance with both Zebedee and Tabitha agree too happily. Later the engines arrive at the exit to the Waterdown tunnel which used to be used by all engines but now is only used by the diesel twins before all three engines enter the tunnel and pass through fields eventually arrive at the station before the scrapyard. Suddenly Atlas remembers that Masonry Bridge used to be then at which he worked much to the worry of Zebedee and Caslte who try to warn Atlas that it is no longer the same place it once was but the latter is too excited to listen as they carry on their journey. Suddenly when approaching the gates, Castle slams his brakes on refusing to enter the scrapyard which Atlas is initially confused about until he sees the old dismantled sheds where he used to live which saddens him but decides to carry on the journey to find the answers as Castle waits sadly behind. Eventually the two engines enter the scrapyard where they are welcomed by a small class 04 shunter by the name of Whistler who slyly appears to be interested in Zebedee despite the latter ignoring the diesel shunter informing him that they are here on business set by Traverse. Atlas is even more hostile towards Whistler and is annoyed when he finds out that the remaining engines of Masonry Bridge were sold at a "fair price" to which Whistler responds coldly that although it is a shame as to what happened to the engines both steam and diesel was simply a matter of perspective which upsets Atlas and both engines split up with Atlas and Tabitha exploring one part of the scrapyard, due to Atlas needing the company of someone else while Zebedee searches near the shed. Suddenly Whistler comes from behind pushing Zebedee into some wires electrocuting the bigger engine, causing him to black out before shunting him into the smelting shed with the diesel slyly laughing that Waterdown will pay good money to get him back as the shed door closes. Zebedee eventually wakes from his blackout and spots an LNER B12 demanding his name but she calms down when he reveals that he is a steam engine to which she reveals that Whistler wants to sell him for spare parts as the same happened to the last engine their, a hard working tank Engine. The B12 reveals that she be known as M before stating that steam engines used to run the line but eventually all were scrapped leaving M the last steam engine before revealing that she caused a major accident leading to her best friend to no longer being around which Zebedee sympathises with. Meanwhile Atlas and Tabitha have found some rolling stock needed to be restored but are surprised to see Zebedee nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Atlas spots the black tank engine who he asks about Zebedee to which the tank engine responds by stating the Whistler pushed him into the Scrapyard sheds much to Atlas' shock but when glancing again sees that there was no Tank Engine and Tabitha states they should inform Castle and they head off not knowing Whistler is watching. Meanwhile in the smelting sheds, M asks Zebedee if he has felt loss like she has to which the bigger engine states that although he did loose some he owes his existence to all engines at Masonry Bridge. Meanwhile Atlas races into the yard waking up an annoyed Castle and when Atlas explains the situation Castle simply refuses moaning about his losses telling Atlas to leave which Atlas angrily states that he did too have losses and states that Castle is simply being selfish. Suddenly Castle spots the black tank engine who states that Castle should save Zebedee if too prevent his nightmares from returning and claims the tank engine means nothing but when the tank engine asks Castle about his own name Castle reveals it to be Creed, showing a sign of affection towards the tank Engine shoe then disappears. Castle then races after Atlas agreeing to help free Zebedee but will need the usage of something heavy as both look at a nearby Brakedown crane. Meanwhile in the smelting sheds, M reveals that her driver and fireman would have paid for her to escape but can't leading Zebedee to offer her to join Waterdown which initially not believing M reveals that she must stay at Masonry Bridge which Zebedee respects. Meanwhile outside the sheds, Castle arrives with the old crane and once adjusted into position he charges at the shed breaking the doors open revealing the light to both Zebedee and M. Whistler annoyed tries to prevent Atlas from entering but the latter charges knocking the diesel off the rails, despite telling him to move. Whistler now furious that steam engines continue to want to survive refusing to accept progress whereas Diesels accept when their time is up to which Castle states that Steam Engines contain the memory of the past and will never leave the railway. As scrapyard men start to arrive M informs the other engines to take a route that bypasses most of the mainline to which Zebedee thanks her for but she will provide cover for them with Atlas suspiciously watching her as the three other engines depart. Once outside, turned around and with their saved rolling stock attached to their trains Zebedee and Castle begin to depart but Atlas observes the scrapyard one last time both upset at what has happened to Masonry Bridge. Eventually Castle assists him that they must leave which Atlas agrees too and departs as well. Once returning back to Waterdown Tabitha thanks the engines for assisting her in their journey towards Masonry Bridge. As she leaves, Zebedee thanks Castle for helping him escape the smelters shed but the latter although still stating that he will never come to terms with the losses that the has suffered but apologises and thanks Atlas for helping him realise determination and helping a friend who is in need. Atlas now delighted wonders if both engines can be friends to which Castle simply replies in time as all three engines chuckle about the days events. One night Atlas finds that he is on the turntable with engines with blurred faces before spotting M with a face similar to Dev-Khan laughing and taunting him. Suddenly he wakes up from the nightmare questioning who M was. Characters *Atlas *Ince Castle *Zebedee *M *Whistler *Creed *Charles Crawfoots *Tabitha Crawfoots *Mr. Traverse *Craig *Clay (does not speak) *Tamarind and Merissa (do not speak) *Sherlock Hill (cameo) *Dawn (cameo) *Benjamin (cameo) *Cojak (cameo) *Ramona (cameo) *Boomer (cameo) *Dev-Khan (cameo) Cast * Haydn: Atlas, Craig and Others * Daniel: Charles Crawfoots and Mr. Traverse * Lauren: Tabitha Crawfoots and M * Jake: Zebedee * Joel: Creed * Bradley: Ince Castle * Sam: Whistler Trivia *Stock footage from 'Haywire' is used. *This episode marks the first appearances of Ember, Tabitha, Whistler and Creed. *Sam joins the cast and takes on the role of Whistler, Joel takes on the role of Creed and Lauren takes on the roles of Tabitha and M. *Atlas' Fireman is revealed to be called Craig. *Atlas discovers he used to work at Masonry Bridge. *At one point where Whistler is pushing Zebedee into the Smelters' Shed, Zebedee's old model from the first episode is used. Gallery Category:Episodes